A high power density radiant energy oven typically has upper radiant energy sources above the cooking plane and lower radiant energy sources below the cooking surface of the oven. The radiant energy sources, for example, may be tungsten-halogen lamps whose filaments operate at temperatures in the range of 2000-3200 Kelvin. The upper and lower radiant energy sources are protected by corresponding upper and lower shields, which may be in the form of glass ceramic panels. The upper shield protects the upper radiant energy sources from spatters, moisture, and other debris produced during the cooking process. The lower shield protects the lower radiant energy sources from spatters, moisture, and other debris as well as drips and run overs produced during the cooking process.
A grill may be used inside such an oven in order to grill foods such as meats, poultry, and fish products. A grill usually has a plurality of spaced apart grill tines which define a grilling surface on which food is cooked and which, when heated, produce a grilled appearance on the food being cooked. However, conventional grills are either not arranged to permit the lower radiant energy sources to cook the food on the grill, or they allow grease, moisture, and other food debris to fall through the spaces between the grill tines to the lower shield protecting the lower radiant energy sources.
When food debris falls on the lower shield, the food debris receives a higher degree of radiant energy than does food at the cooking surface. Consequently, the food debris on the lower shield tends to burn, thereby producing smoke, odor, and staining of the glass panel, all of which are objectionable to the user of the oven. In addition, if the stains are not cleansed but are instead allowed to build up on the lower shield, the stains steadily degrade the output power produced by the lower radiant energy sources. This degradation of the output power produced by the lower radiant energy sources adversely impacts the performance of the oven.
The present invention is intended to solve one or more of the above noted problems.